


The Adventures of Shercock and Three Continents John

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Porn Star John, Porn Video, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by other fics where the main characters are porn stars, re-enacting their first meetings for the cameras.</p><p>Sherlock "Shercock" Holmes is a BIG fan of John "Three Continents" Watson... Mycroft is the director.  Let the funky 70's music begin!  Bamma-chicka-wakka-wakka...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Shercock and Three Continents John

**Author's Note:**

> The first meeting scene just popped into my head so of course I had to write it. Now I share it... Mwahahahaha!
> 
> Warning: Sex.
> 
> Add this to the list of things I shouldn't be allowed to do: Name Drag Queens and write Porno Scripts.

John “Three Continents” Watson looked up from the script he held. “What is this?”

“It’s a script.” Mycroft replied.

John made a face at his director. “Fuck you! You know what I mean…”

“Think of it as expanding your career options.”

“I fuck women. It’s in my contract… I ONLY fuck women. This is…”

“Our sales are dropping.” Mycroft informed him, crossing his arms over his chest. “People grow weary of you fucking women. I’m changing our focus.”

“Fuck…” John whispered as he continued to read the script.

^.~

John stepped onto the set and made eye contact with his co-star, Sherlock… Shercock. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and demanded the use of a mobile. 

Beside John, Mike declined.

“Here… take mine…” John stepped forward, with the mobile in his hand.

“Oh… I’ll take it…” Sherlock replied in a low, dangerous voice, licking his lips and he stepped out from behind the desk.

John trembled. The man’s intensity was almost a little too much. Pulling his mobile away he smirked at the other man. “But first…”

“Payment for use of your mobile?” Sherlock fell to his knees before John, undoing his zip and pulling out his fully erect cock. “Is this the payment you require?” Sherlock licked the tip, pale eyes staring up at John.

John had received blow-jobs before… hell, it was in his line of work. But the way the thin man with the plush lips teased his glans he felt almost like a virgin again. Within a few moments he found himself lying on a desk under the bright lights and cameras that captured their every movement. Vaguely he was aware of his movement to play keep away with the mobile until Sherlock sufficiently sucked him off. The other hand he buried in Sherlock’s curls as he fucked the man’s throat.

Suddenly Sherlock had the mobile and pulled off to use it. “So, Doctor… if you’re looking for a flat I have one in mind.” The mobile was tossed back to John and he barely caught it. Wrapping his hand around John’s cock Sherlock fisted him until he felt himself come all over, making a mess of Sherlock’s fist and getting cum in both of their faces. “221B Baker Street…” Sherlock purred as he pulled away and licked the remnants of John’s orgasm from his hand. “Your taste is… intriguing…” With a saucy grin he left through the door and John was left alone on the desk.

Mycroft called cut and John got up. 

“I thought he was supposed to finish the blow job before he gave me the address…” 

“His improvisation was genius…” Mycroft smirked from where he sat. 

Sherlock entered the set again and stood beside John. “Hello, I’m Mycroft’s brother, Sherlock.”

“Your brother?” John raised an eyebrow and looked at the director.

Mycroft shrugged. “Sherlock wanted to make his debut in the industry. Was I supposed to say no?” 

John stared at his handsome co-star. Reaching out he picked at the other man’s curls. “My cum is in your hair.” 

Sherlock chuckled softly, eyes lighting up. “It’s in your hair too.”

^.~

The next sex scene John was supposed to be on the bottom. Before going on set he prepared himself, one foot up on a chair as his fingers worked to open his ass. There had been some anal play in his previous films but this was his first time. 

“Want some help?” Sherlock asked, suddenly near John.

“I think I’m almost there.” John replied, scissoring his fingers.

“You’re not using a toy?” Sherlock looked over John’s progress critically.

“This is how I always did it before.”

“Yes, but you’ve never had a dick inside of you.” Sherlock bit his lip. “I’m a little big.”

John sighed and stared up at the stage’s ceiling. 

“Here… let me help.” Sherlock drizzled lube on his fingers and took John’s place, pushing first one and then two into him, working him open. “I’ve seen all your work… I’m a big fan.”

“Are you?” John smiled back over his shoulder at the man who currently had his fingers up his ass.

“Yes…” Sherlock pushed in a third finger. “You’re so tight…”

“My first time…” John chuckled softly. “There’s a first time for everything, I guess.”

“Mm…” Sherlock agreed, lightly kissing John’s shoulder. 

John bit his lip. “I’m… mostly straight.”

“I know…” Sherlock replied, wrapping his free arm around John’s waist to stroke him into hardness. “Are you almost ready?”

“Yeah…” John replied, feeling Sherlock’s fourth finger slip in. Bending over he bit he relaxed into his co-star’s touch.

“Do you want me to use my dick so you’re used to me before we start filming?”

John glanced back over his shoulder. “No… uh… it’s supposed to be the Doctor’s first time with a man.”

“So you want me to pop your cherry on camera?” Sherlock smirked. “Kinky…”

John chuckled softly and straightened up. “I think I’m good. How about you?”

Sherlock pulled his fingers out of John and wiped them on a towel… in a few minutes he would just have to put them back inside John for their scene. “I’m fine.”

“That’s fine.” John replied as he pulled on his trousers, careful to tuck his erection in such a way that it would spring out in a way Mycroft liked. “Let’s do this.”

A few minutes later with very little dialogue Sherlock had John up against a wall, kissing him. “I had a taste of you yesterday at the hospital… give me it all… NOW!”

“Do you want to fuck me?” John replied. “Is that what you want, Mr. Detective?”

“Yes…” Hastily Sherlock undid John’s trousers and pushed them down, the cock perfectly placed to bounce into view on camera. Turning John around he pushed his fingers up the other man’s ass. “So tight… like a virgin.”

“That’s because I am…” John replied.

Sherlock guided John to the sofa, shedding clothes almost gracefully.

John put one leg up on the sofa, his hands on the arm of the chair as Sherlock positioned himself behind him. A cameraman pushed in close to get the first penetration.

“That’s it…” Sherlock whispered as he pushed in. “You’re so tight…” 

John cried out, desperately wanting to lean back into Sherlock’s chest, but knowing it would be a bad angle for the camera. Instead he leaned forward, careful to keep his head up so the camera focused on his face could capture his first reactions. “Fuck…”

Sherlock eased himself in slowly. “Yes… yes… you’ll be a perfect fit for me.” Pulling back his hips he snapped them forward, forcing John to cry out. “I can work with this… work with you… We’ll be so good together.”

The movements went on for about a minute until Mycroft suggested they change positions. 

Sherlock lay on his back on the sofa with John riding him. The cameras shifted around them to find the good angles before they were allowed to move again. “Yes, that’s it… take me…” Sherlock encouraged John. 

John bounced on Sherlock, trying to keep the pacing. But he could see that Sherlock was getting close to finishing. Slowing down he began to wank. “Do you like this too?” John improvised, licking his lips.

“Love that…” Sherlock replied, watching him intently.

“Do you want to cum inside of me?” John stage whispered.

“Oh, fuck!” Sherlock moaned as John resumed his bouncing.

Mycroft stopped them to keep Sherlock from finishing. After a minute of rest he allowed them to move into another position with John on his back and Sherlock between his legs, one leg over his shoulder.

Sherlock moaned obscene words as he moved, careful to keep his hands out of the shot. One hand gripped John’s leg and the other tried to stay out of the way of the camera that was trying to capture the intensity of his thrusts. 

John watched Sherlock’s face, the strange moments of delight and agony. It occurred to him that Sherlock had never done this before… never fucked on camera… never fucked at all. Tightening up his muscles he watched Sherlock give a silence scream and begin to orgasm inside of him. Reaching down he gave a couple of wanks to start his own orgasm, feeling the warm, wet pulses on his chest and chin. 

Halfway through his orgasm Sherlock pulled out to give the last few spurts on John’s bullocks. “Fuck…” The man moaned before he pulled away to allow the camera to get a good shot at John’s leaking ass and bullocks. When the camera pulled away he collapsed atop John and snuggled up against him. “We’re a perfect fit…”

After Mycroft ended the scene it took a few more minutes for Sherlock to get up. Sitting up between John’s legs he smiled down at him. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“I think the preparation helped.” John smiled.

“Good… that’s good…” Sherlock replied, resting his forehead against one of John’s knees. 

^.~

John tossed the prop gun aside and wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s shoulders, kissing him. “I thought I lost you.”

Sherlock kissed back hard, his hands grabbing John’s ass to pull him closer. “I’m safe with you.”

“Take me home…” John stage whispered. “I want to fuck you.”

“Anything for my dear Doctor…” Sherlock kissed John again.

^.~

It was Sherlock’s turn to prepare himself. 

John watched his co-star from nearby before approaching him. “Need help?”

“I’m good…” Sherlock replied as he made a face and began to tug at something.

“What are you doing?”

Sherlock pulled until a very large anal plug slipped out and was held glistening in his hand.

“You know… I’m not that big.” John stated critically and then started to giggle.

“I know that… I just didn’t want to take any chances. I’ve been training with it.”

“How long has it been in there?”

Sherlock grinned. “My character is supposed to have more experience than you. This scene should be easy for him to handle.”

“Put that away.” John replied as he helped Sherlock stash it in the bedside table. Undoing his robe he handed it off to one of the crew and watched Sherlock do the same. The scene was supposed to start after they got undressed. Casually he got himself hard. 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Sherlock asked.

“No.”

“Boyfriend?”

John raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Right… you’re mostly straight…” Sherlock mused stepping up in front of John. 

Mycroft started the cameras rolling.

Sherlock kissed John’s neck. “The thing is… I really like you…” The words were breathy and warm as Sherlock nibbled on an earlobe. Quickly he changed to kissing John’s mouth so the other man couldn’t speak.

There was nothing for John to do but what the scene called for, which meant pushing Sherlock back towards the bed and then fucking him to completion. “You almost died!” John yelled as he shoved Sherlock back towards the bed. 

“But I didn’t!” Sherlock replied as he sat heavily upon the bed. 

“You could have if I wasn’t there!”

“Well then it’s a good thing you were there.” Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

John stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s head, pulling him against his stomach. “Never do that to me again.”

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s waist and lightly fingered his crack. 

John pushed him back on the bed. “No! This time it is your turn, Mr. Detective! For all the worry you put me through!”

Sherlock scooted back on the bed. “But…”

“Your ass is mine!” John replied, pushing into Sherlock with no preparation. They paused a moment to let the cameras situate themselves as Sherlock whimpered and moaned under John. “What?”

Sherlock blinked up at him. “Nothing.”

The cameras were ready and John took Sherlock hard, noticing occasional flickers of discomfort on Sherlock’s face as he moved. With the change of cameras they moved so Sherlock was on his hands and knees with John pounding away behind him. “Don’t ever do anything like that again!” John gasped his line. A few minutes later they moved to their final position with Sherlock on his side. “Do you hear me?”

“Yes, yes!” Sherlock cried out, arching his back. Untouched his dick began to pulse and shoot thick ropes of semen onto the bed and Sherlock’s stomach. 

John gave one more thrust before he pulled out and shot his load on Sherlock’s chest, some of it making it to his chin and hair. He collapsed behind Sherlock, careful to keep his hand away from the place the cameras were focusing. “You’re lucky I love you!” Really he hadn’t meant to say it like that. The line was “like,” not “love.” But the cameras took Sherlock’s satisfied smile to that statement.

After Mycroft ended the scene they lay there a moment.

Finally John sat up. “Shit! I’m sorry, Mycroft! Do you want us to do that part again?”

“No need, John. It was fine.”

“We can dub it back to the original line.” John offered. Someone handed him his robe and he put it on.

“I’ll keep it.” Mycroft smiled at him.

John shifted his attention to Sherlock and poked him. “Oi… wake up… scene’s over.”

Sherlock rolled over onto his back, covered in both of their semen. “I know that…” One of the crew brought Sherlock a wet towel and he began to clean himself off enough to put on his own robe.

“So… you want to go out for a drink sometime?” John asked quietly.

Sherlock stopped cleaning and smiled up at John. “I’d like that.”

“I’m mostly straight… but I guess I’m bi enough to think you’re pretty cute… especially with my cum stuck in your hair.”

Sherlock reached up to pat at the mess in his hair. 

“You were a virgin…” John hugged his knees to his chest.

“I guess you figured me out.”

“The whole time… everything you did… sucking me off, fucking me… me sucking you off… what we just did… all of that was new to you.”

“What gave it away?”

“It was the look on your face when I pushed into you… also your lack of stamina when you were inside of me…”

Sherlock nodded and pulled on his robe.

“Why do it? You lost your virginity on a porn set…”

“I lost it to you… I told you… I’ve always been your fan.”

“So for that you make you make your debut by sucking my cock?”

“I’m Mycroft’s brother… I’ve seen everything you’ve done. I wanted to meet you… be with you. You always looked… a little bored… no matter how many women you fucked you were always just a little bored.”

“It helps keep stamina…”

“No… that wasn’t it… There was more. You were beautiful… and just a little sad. I wanted to hold you.” Sherlock hugged his own knees. “I wrote the script for Mycroft.”

“What?” John moved back a bit.

“I wrote it for him… but on the condition that I could be in it along with you.”

“That’s… just a little creepy.”

“My own brother directs porn films… how is THAT not creepy?”

John sighed and rested his forehead on his knees.

“I like you. I want to know the real you… Can we at least hang out?”

John lifted his head to stare back at Sherlock. 

“No sex… unless you want it.”

“Ok…” John smiled at Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled back.

^.~

The bedroom was dark except for the light coming in from the kitchen down the hall.

Sherlock arched his back and cried out, clutching the man above him. “I’m close…” His whisper was breathless.

John kissed the other man’s neck. “That’s alright… this isn’t a porno… we don’t have to stretch it out.” With another lazy thrust he kissed Sherlock’s chin.

“But I want you to feel good too…”

“Oh… this feels really good. Slow… at our own pace… no one watching…” John gave another lazy thrust. “I have your gasps all to myself.”

“You worked me open slowly…”

“Mmm… You make many noises when I tickle your prostate… maybe we should add that to our next movie.”

“No!” Sherlock moaned. “Fuck… no… it’s ours.”

“As you wish…” John replied. “You’re so tight when you haven’t had an anal plug stuck in you for an hour.”

Sherlock giggled softly and kissed John’s chin. “You feel good.”

“I’m close…” John grunted and began to speed up. His hand pumped at Sherlock’s cock, dragging him along with him.

Sherlock whimpered and moaned until he cried out, making a mess of John’s hand.

John whimpered as Sherlock tightened on him, giving a few more thrusts until he too was over the edge. 

They stayed connected, John pulsing deep in Sherlock’s bowels… no pull out until he was beginning to soften.

“I love you…” Sherlock whispered, kissing John’s forehead. “I’m glad you’re my boyfriend… and my co-star.”

“Yes… who knew the Doctor and Detective would be so popular?”

“I knew… they’re my scripts!” Sherlock protested.

“Does that make me creative consultant for all the sex we have off set?” John kissed Sherlock’s lips.

“Of course, Love.” Sherlock closed his eyes. 

John wiped off his hand with a towel before settling back into bed with his arm around Sherlock’s waist. “Goodnight.”

“Night…” Sherlock whispered.

\--Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Boogie Nights for anything I know about the porn industry (which, granted... isn't much).
> 
> Edit: I'm also sorry for the few errors when I first posted. My excuse is that I was half blind from having my eyes dilated from the optometrist. It's hard to proofread when everything is fuzzy. (At 38 I finally join my ancestors in needing glasses!)


End file.
